1. Field of the Disclosure
This disclosure relates to a liquid crystal display (LCD) device, and more particularly to a liquid crystal panel improving picture-quality through the minimization of vertical cross-talk phenomenon, and an LCD device having the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, LCD devices control the light transmittance of a liquid crystal in order to display an image. To this end, LCD devices include a liquid crystal panel with a matrix of pixel regions and a drive unit for driving the liquid crystal panel.
A plurality of gate lines and a plurality of data lines are arranged to cross each other on the liquid crystal panel. These perpendicularly crossing gate and data lines define the pixel regions.
Also, a common electrode and plural pixel electrodes to be applied to each of the pixel regions are formed on the liquid crystal panel. Each of the pixel electrodes is connected to the respective data line via the source and drain electrodes of a thin film transistor which is employed as a switching element. The thin film transistor is turned on by a scan pulse applied to its gate electrode through the respective gate line. This in turn charges the pixel electrode through a data signal on the respective data line. These thin film transistors can be arranged in a zigzag shape on the liquid crystal panel.
The LCD device as configured above can be driven in a one-dot inversion system, a column inversion system, a line inversion system, or a z-inversion system, among others. If an LCD device driven in the z-inversion system displays a pattern consisting of a central portion of black and a peripheral portion of gray on the liquid crystal pane, the data lines positioned in the central portion of the liquid crystal panel have loads larger than those in its peripheral portions, as black data signals are applied to the central portion of the liquid crystal panel. This result in the generation of a difference between leakage currents caused by the data lines positioned the central and peripheral portions of the liquid crystal panel.
Such a difference between the leakage currents induces the generation of a vertical cross-talk along the data line. As a result, the picture-quality of the LCD device is deteriorated.